


The Cards We're Dealt

by AngelFlower



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: The Cards We're Dealt are never fair, and Rebecca Lee is no exception.





	The Cards We're Dealt

Revy could never forget or bury her childhood. The past was the past, but the past can't be forgotten in any shape or form.

Deep down, Revy hated the life she made, her life in Roanapur. The cards she was dealt were unfair. 

Her life in the ghettos of Chinatown in New York. Too poor to afford food, her father drinking up all the welfare money. The social workers who never did anything for her. The cops who abused her.

All the pain and misery she was caused, never ended even when she killed her father, her outlook didn't change.

The world was still full of nothing but monsters. 

And Revy was bound to succumb to the monsters of the world and she became a monster of this world.


End file.
